Pixel Gunners
"Greetings fellow citizens of Pixelarica. Do not fear of the current events that is unfolding to you right now. Do not waver of becoming a victim of a hiatus crime! Hope is coming, hope that will lift you beat and everything up from the oppression from the corrupt society we all live in today. How many times have you been promised? Promised for a brighter future and a prominent life within the turn of the decade? How many times have you have been robbed? Robbed from your hard earned wealth by the very government you trust? How many times have you been lied to? Lied by the immortal society that you lived by, promising a future but robbing you blind? The very country of Pixelarica fell into a hole of greed and corruption for far too long, where the people have been suffering by the rot of this hellhole dubbed 'capitalism'; where only the ones you trust have selflessly stolen the wealth from the common people! Where is justice? Where is integrity? Where is hope, you might ask? Hope...hope lies within the minds of people, the oppressed, the suffering. With hope embedded within the people, the power of the people will break the chains of capitalism from the rotten core, out to the hooks of the oppressed...together we will begin, the legacy of what is known as the Pixel Gunners; the saviours of the 99%!" -Pixel Gunners spokesperson on a hijacked broadcast. The '''Pixel Gunners '''is a faction featured in the Co-Op Campaign gamemode. They are a leaderless far-left, anti-capitalist terrorist group. History who announces their next terror attack on a business.]] Not much is known about the group prior to its creation, however it is suggested that it was founded by various far-left individuals from groups such as the Red Army Brigade and ANTIFA as a shell terrorist group to spread their ideology through more radicalized methods, such as bombing businesses and kidnappings. Throughout 2017 and 2019, they have established terror cells within multiple nations, all of which were tasked to create as much pressure towards their respective governments as possible and to gain support from the public. One of these the 2018 Stock Market Crash, via sabotages and bombings of stock exchanges. Operation Backstab Harbour Assault After the 2018 Stock Market Crash, the Pixelarican cell has expanded their operations towards the San Blocksisco Bay, where they require more weapons to use for their causes. They arranged a deal with a Russian black market arms dealer for a large shipment of weapons on board a freighter in the San Blocksisco Harbour at 11:15pm sharp. The Pixelarican government were well aware of this in advance, and sent Task Force: PIXEL to interrupt the deal and eliminate the cell, sparking a small firefight between the two sides, ultimately leading to their defeat in the docks and the loss of their supply of weapons. Takedown One of the cell's shotcallers was informed of the incident in the docks, and decided to hide in his boarded up mansion in an abandoned part of Northern Los Blockous until the cell's name is cleared up. However, both the LBPD and the task force tracked down the call to his mansion, where they managed to raid it in the middle of the night, with the shotcaller being arrested himself. Afterwards, the rest of the cell goes into hiding, escaping the country until they can recruit more men into the group. The Infection During the outbreak in San Blocksisco, smaller groups of the cell fought off the infected, however due to their smaller size and lack of powerful weaponry, they were overrun by the zombies. An example of this can be seen in The Cleanup, where one of the rooms of the apartment includes the bodies of the members and the flag hanging on the wall. Operation Backstab Part II A larger group of the Pixel Gunners set up a base of operations in a shantytown near the Pixelarican border, resupplying for their next operation. However, since the successful quarantine of San Blocksisco, the task force is assigned back to monitor the group's activities. In the morning, the team breaches through their compound and neutralizes any combatants, any evidence, contraband, and weapons were confiscated by the raiding force, and a laptop containing information about "The Bug" was also found. The task force then sends the laptop to the NSA for data retrieval. The Summit The terror group was allegedly involved in the attack on the UN Summit in Hamburg, as the attackers wear the same symbol, and even broadcasted their anti-capitalistic demands on television and on the internet. However, the German officials questioned the sudden change in tactics, and how the terror group managed to get a hold of military-grade weapons such as the Modern AK-48 and the Interceptor. It was revealed later that it was a red herring by Centurion Armament in order to minimize suspicions, from the commander's phone. Timeline of Pixel Gunner Attacks * November 3, 2017 - Murder of a National Trust manager in New York City, 1 killed and 2 wounded. * November 3, 2017 - Firebombing of a Middle Eastern business, 4 killed and 34 wounded. * November 22, 2017 - Bombing of a Kazakhstan oil field. 6 oil derricks destroyed with 2 others burnt. * November 26, 2017 - Abduction of H24 Holdings' owner's wife. $500 000 ransom was paid. * December 2, 2017 - Bombing of an Algerian bus containing several French businessman, 18 killed and 23 wounded. One Pixel Gunner member was killed in the blast. * December 5, 2017 - Failed plot of attacking a Pixelarican business conference. 7 members arrested. * December 7, 2017 - $240 000 worth of oil money stolen from the Tiger Oil headquarters. * December 11, 2017 - Assassination of Kazakhstan politician Nurlan Dastanov in his home. * December 21, 2017 - Start of the Holiday Plot; an attempt to gain more attention during the season: ** December 22, 2017 - Massacre at a Los Blockous mall during the holiday season, 6 killed and 13 injured. Start of the Pixel Gunner influence upon the country's government. ** December 23, 2017 - Abduction of a UAE businessman and his family. All 5 members of the family killed. ** December 23, 2017 - Alleged sarin attack on a Christmas parade in San Blocksisco, 104 attendees sent to hospital. ** December 24, 2017 - Nairobi bombings; a series of bombings occurred in the financial centre, killing 24 and injuring 67. Many businesses destroyed. ** December 25, 2017 - The Christmas heist; family homes of Maple Financial Solutions employees ransacked, stealing up to $1.2 million worth of jewelry, electronics, and money. ** December 26, 2017 - Alleged Pixel Gunner involvement of a bank robbery in Compton. * January 3, 2018 - Bombing of a Mongolian air base. 3 servicemen killed and 2 aircraft damaged. * January 6, 2018 - Abduction of famed right-wing conspiracy theorist and radio commentator Alan Jolmes. Allegedly escaped from the Pixel Gunners by taking the same chemical compounds the Pixelarican government used to alter the hormones of frogs with his protein shake mix. 6 Pixel Gunners killed with one having a note stuck to him saying; "I was a globalist". * January 20, 2018 - Alleged involvement in the anniversary of Pixelarican President Ronald Rump riots. * January 23, 2018 - Bombing of a San Blocksisco Economic Solutions Ltd. branch, 7 killed, 16 wounded. * January 24, 2018 - Bombing of several Wall Street businesses, killing a total of 26 and injuring 38. Start of the 2018 Stock Market Crash due to Pixel Gunner scares. Equipment Primary Assault Rifles * AK-48 * AK Mini * Combat Carbine * Combat Rifle Submachine Guns * Simple Machine Gun * Mini Friend * Uzi-Uzi Shotguns * Dual Shotguns (used by the Shotcaller). * Simple Shotgun Backup * Desert Eagle (used by Vixon Locke.) * Old Revolver * Pixel Gun Melee * Battle Axe * Combat Knife * Deadly Slugger (added in the 14.2.0 update) Special * Heavy Machine Gun Sniper * Guerilla Rifle * Sniper RIfle Heavy * Grenade Launcher * RPG * Signal Pistol Pixel Gunner Full Body.png|Full render of a Pixel Gunner terrorist. Category:Faction Category:Co-Op Campaign